Realign
by MaleficMistress
Summary: After a returning to the Akatsuki hideout in Ame, Hidan is challenged by another Jashinist who is after Kakuzu. Sorry for a bad summary, please give it a chance. Reviews are always encouraging.


The silver haired zealot could spy the man approaching the hideout from where he had been sitting, to offer his prayers and apologies to Jashin-Sama. The fellow Jashinist was approaching with obvious ill intent and Hidan had a feeling he knew why. Some of the other members of the cult weren't too pleased to know about his relationship with his partner. Though he hadn't thougt much of the opinions he never thought that one of them would be stupid enough to follow him back to the Akatsuki hideout in Ame to question him about it.

Standing up from where he sat, the rainfall slowing down a bit, he stepped out and revealed himself, brushing a few strands of the wet silver locks from his face. He had to do it less often, now that it was naturally parting on its own from where he let it down. Kakuzu had bitched at him over how much money had been wasted on buying gel every month until finally Hidan listened and let his hair just fall as it would. Not only that, but the miser had even admitted that it looked better that way anyway and now he wouldn't look like a greasy mess all the time.

That was just Kakuzu though, he couldn't ever really say anything nice without reason or a quick insult behind it. However, that was why Hidan liked him. He spoke his mind, regardless of what others thought, and was firm in his opinions, never once wavering. It was both and admirable and tiresome trait of his. Then again he was sure Kakuzu could count twenty things at the top of his head that were admirable and tiresome when it came to himself.

Approaching the fellow Jashinist, blocking his path a bit, he spoke out. "Awfully far from home aren't ya? The fuck is up with that? You shouldn't be here."

The other man looked up at the cult favorite bitterly with a smirk. Dark, curly locks fell around his head, black eyes meeting magenta in a stare down. The other man was clad in the dark traditional robes of the cult, covered with long silver prayer beads and the infamous symbols of their God. He was wielding a short sword, but knew he was up for a challenge if Hidan would stand in his way. The man was legendary in the cult for his inner bond with Jashin-Sama, the power of immortality granted to him. The inevitable thought of meeting his death ran through his mind, but it wasn't in a Jashinist's nature to flee from death. If you happen to meet it, it was your duty to step forward and embrace it.

"You know what this is about Hidan-Sama. Love isn't part of what we stand for. You're faith is being tested by this place and you've even gone as far as to admit you wouldn't be able to kill this partner of yours...stand aside and I will guide him to Jashin-Sama. I won't hear of one of the families best being lead astray by some materialistic heathen. It reflects badly on all of us, and you know that."

At this the silver haired man snapped angrily, his eyes flaring with suppressed rage. "Piss off! Don't give me that bullshit, you're here for yourself, not Jashin-Sama or the group! How dare you come and lecture me about what Jashin-Sama is about! Don't you fucking forget that I carry apart of him within me now! He lives inside of me, to keep me alive, so that I can spread his name to this pathetic shit hole of faithless pricks! Oh and for the record, I say that I can't kill this man because of just that! He is stronger than I am! He can't die! That's why I came to this fuckfest in the first place!" He seethed angrily as his hand slipped into the Akatsuki cloak, pulling out on of the retractable lances. The fellow Jashinist had long since lost his chance to back out when he opened his mouth.

The other man looked at the angry zealot and sighed. Well this was it. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance but by the Gods he wouldn't just roll over. "You say that, but I think there's more to it. I think you just refuse to try because you've fallen for him. What's the matter? Are you just angry because you can't face the truth? Everyone says your faith is unwavering, but I think I've found a kink. You wouldn't be able to kill your partner if Jashin-Sama commanded it would you?"

At this this Hidan rushed forward, lashing out viciously towards the other man's throat. "Shut the fuck up you little cunt! I offer plenty to Jashin-Sama, why the fuck would he want Kakuzu's old ass? He has more important things to do, than to bitch about one of his servants finding something to fuck around with at night!"

Granted Kakuzu meant more to him than that, he'd never admit it to himself or anybody else. The same seemingly went for Kakuzu. Their feelings often went unspoken, and their version of affection was often laced through quick insults, Hidan getting his ass handed to him if he pushed the man too far, rough sex, rinse and repeat.

The only sort of real affection was just now being shown after three years of having to tolerate each other. They had a bit of quiet time in the mornings over coffee and a bit of breakfast, Hidan often found himself reading his scriptures with his head in Kakuzu's lap, stretched out across the couch, while the miser toyed with the accounts, neither really bothering to pick at the other for it much anymore, although on occasion old habits just fell into place and an argument would spark up. Sometimes he would find their arms crossing casually over one another during those quiet times and the first peck of a kiss happened during one late night after a long exhausting session of sex.

Neither of the acknowledged it. Hell it would only complicate a good thing so why bother? They knew they were fond of the others company, they could bitch together, and fight to let loose all their stress and troubles. It was just the way things were and they were confident it would never change.

At the attack, the fellow Jashinist barely managed to toss his head backwards, enough that the end of the lance whizzed by dangerously close. Leaping backwards, he held up the sword to block the next attack that was aimed towards his face. If it was one thing you could count on, was that Hidan generally aimed for you face and head.

The next strike was an aerial kick to the dark haired Jashinist's stomach. Not having expected it, the man staggered backwards until he fell to his side, the blade being lost from his grip and sliding just out of reach. Not wasting anytime in his rampage, Hidan pulled back the lance and struck out once more towards the other man's head. The strike landed, as the man raised his forearms. Once he felt the warm liquid rushing away from the skin, he knew it was over. He had just given Hidan exactly what he needed to finish him off.

All he could do now was turn his head to face what others in the cult could only talk about in awe. The zealot's skin was now a deep rich black, white markings in the crude form of a skeleton were stretched along his body, the vengeful eyes seeming to glow brighter in contrast to the skin. He shook his head slowly, knowing it was all over from there.

Standing up slowly from where he had fallen, he retrieved his blade and sighed towards the silver haired man. "You say one thing but your actions contradict you. It's a poor reflection and you will pay for this sin when Jashin-Sama gets tired of your consistent begging for his forgiveness. You skimp in your duties of utter chaos for whatever reason, because of this group to the point you've given your body, your life, and your pleas to him a thousands times over. You have offered love to someone who doesn't even support what we stand for, and you have left home to find your eternal purpose and this is the best you can do?" He shook his head, looking genuinely disgusted at the other man for his actions.

Hidan shook his head as well before growling out and spreading his feet in the well practiced motions to form the blood filled Jashin symbol in the dirt and mud created by the Ame rains. "You can question me all you fucking want, but I know where I stand! I'm one of the only ones who can survive this goddamned world with their faith tested day in and day out, and still remain loyal! Don't blame me because the only way _your_ bitch ass can remain faithful is by hiding from what's beyond the group! If you think you can get to me by trying to make it seem like I am struggling with my faith your sadly mistaken. You could _never_ come out here and remain as loyal as I have so don't you dare think your words mean a thing to me!"

The lengthy rant seemed to get through to the other man somewhat. He had one point. Even though he had left the safety of their home, and wandered around the world, only coming back for the group ceremonies...he never once questioned his faith. He made mistakes and disobeyed some of their laws by reining in his chaos due to orders from the Akatsuki leader, but he never skimped out on begging on his knees for Jashin-Sama's forgiveness or offering him as many sacrifices as humanly possible. That much had to be given to him.

Once the symbol had been formed, the silver haired zealot stepped inside and raised the lance almost faster than the dark haired man could process. The next thing he knew blood was oozing out of a deep wound in his stomach. He felt his body reacting the way every Jashin member's body reacted to pain when another could share it with them. Laced with ecstasy, pain raced through his nerves, causing his eyes to flutter and his mouth to fall open, mimicking his attacker. Both men let out perverse groans of pain as the warm liquid spread further and further down their bodies and to the ground.

Another painful moan was pulled from the men as the lance was removed, causing their pants to tighten around their lower halves. He was only mildly aware when Hidan started to giggle and eventually cackle loudly. He was finally to the point where his anger was melting away and being replaced by bliss.

"You feel that!? This is what Jashin-Sama is about! I know you of all people can appreciate this! Gods above, doesn't it make you feel so alive? Sharing the pain with another before the moment you are saved!"

The other man stayed to his knees and eventually fell forward, catching himself with his hands, panting heavily. His arms shook slightly as he began to loose his strength, but his mind had bee trained to agree with what the other was saying. Smiling wickedly, he lifted his head up heavily, meeting Hidan's crazed eyes. "Heh...nothing like it...I...I never thought I'd meet Jashin-Sama this way...I suppose it's the best way to go...isn't it?"

Hidan laughed once more gleefully, his head bobbing in a quick nod, fully agreeing with the other man who was on the same level as himself. Oh the rush of pleasure through his body in the knowledge that someone else was enjoying this as much as he was. It was enough to make his heart race, and his body warm to the touch, his manhood erect, hell it was almost too much for him to bear. He could feel his own head spinning a bit from how excited he was. "Fuck yea it is! This is the only way to go...fighting...fighting until you just can't anymore, knowing that God awaits you on the other side! I will deliver you and he will praise you!"

Nodding once in full understanding of what was coming, the dark haired man smiled wearily. "Then do it...take me there Hidan-Sama." Perhaps...the few that questioned him in the group was wrong for doubting him. Perhaps, he was wrong to come there...no. He wasn't wrong and neither were they. This was Jashin-Sama's will. This was to open his eyes, to teach him that even though the world may test your faith, you can still be strong enough to fight for what you believe in. You don't have to surround yourself with others of your own kind to keep your faith strong. It was a valuable lesson, and he would never forget it. He would go on to live in happiness for his services, knowing that in his last moments, he had learned something to treasure. He only hoped that the handful of members that too doubted the silver haired man, would have their eyes opened. Perhaps if they learned differently than he did, then they could venture out to spread the word of Jashin's name to the world too without fear of being lead astray by the godless.

Hidan smiled in great satisfaction, seeing he had gotten through to the man. He had never doubted himself in his faith. Sure he had been tested and discouraged but he never doubted what he believed in. He did in fact blame the others for doubting him even though it was understandable. Hell he wouldn't have been given the gift of immortality if Jashin-Sama didn't trust him. So it made him feel as though the others should believe in him as well. There would be one long ass discussion after the upcoming group ceremony.

Shaking away the thoughts of what he would do to address the problematic matter, he refocused his attention on the dying man in front of him. Lifting the lance once more he took quick aim and jammed it through his skin, and into his heart, his own breath catching as he watched his fellow Jashinist fall forward, his life now in the hands of their God. With a shaky sigh he let himself fall back onto the symbol, ignoring the rain that washed away the blood on his chest and stomach, chilling him to the bone.

He stayed there, offering his prayers to his God. His body was slowly becoming numb from the rain and cold but he didn't mind. After the half hour long prayer, he sat up, pulling the weapon out of his body and staring at the corpse across from him. At least in his last moments he could make him open his eyes and see just what he was saying all along. This man died honorably, although his eyes had been clouded for a brief period of time. He only hoped in his eternal life, he could convert more this successfully, preferably leaving them to live so that they could help spread the word of Jashin. However all in good time, could this be done.


End file.
